Dont leave me
by munford
Summary: I adopted this story from Fear not the darkness. Kags has had enough and is leaving her husband. But will Sess allow the one thing he loves slip through his fingers? I own nothing. If I did I would not be here.
1. Chapter 1

I loved him. We were married about two years ago, and about one year ago he started to distance himself from me. He didn't return my calls, stayed late at work all the time, he would be gone for weeks and I wouldn't hear from him. I saw the signs I knew he was sleeping around, but I didn't want it to be true. I prayed that if I just gave him time he would quit, he didn't. I thought demons mated for life but the mark is starting to fade, I know it will never completely go away and I know he still cares for me on some level. But I can't stand it anymore Im leaving him. He can move on and never have to worry about me.

He was racing home, breaking about a dozen laws, but he didn't care. He _had_ to get home. He knew he would have to do a _lot _of begging if he wanted he wife to forgive him a second chance. If she said no he wouldn't blame her, hell if he was her, he would have left himself a long time ago. It took a long time friend of his and an even better left hook to make him see reason. Really he didn't even know _why_ he was cheating on her. He loved her, he knew this and yet not even a year after they were married and several years after they started going out, he cheated on her. She was sixteen when the started and he never once strayed. So why did he do it after they were married? He didn't know.

Kagome was packed up and ready to leave. All the things that were hers were loaded in the truck and no signs, save for a few photos, remained as a reminder that she once lived there. A note and the divorce papers are sitting on thei- _his _bed, she silently corrected herself. It was signed and all he had to do was sign it himself and turn them in. A single silent tear slid down her cheek before she brushed it away. She placed her keys by the door and softly closed it, walking down the steps towards the waiting trucks she thought '_I will always love you but I must move on, I just wished we could have lasted forever.' _

"Are you ready to go Kagome?" Kagome looked over at her best friend, who was sitting in the driver seat of the U-haul van, and she smiled. "Are you sure you wish to do this?"

"Ya Im sure, let's go. I just want to get this over with. He had his chance but he decided to blow our anniversary off and no matter how much I love him I will not put up with it any longer." She stated getting in the truck. She closed the door, buckled up and they were gone leaving behind an empty house but leaving with an even emptier heart.

He swerved into the driveway slamming his car into park and jumped out. He ran to the door, after unlocking it he nearly ripped it off its hinges opening it. Racing up the stairs praying he wasn't to late he opened up their bedroom door in similar fashion of the front door and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of a stack of paper and a letter sitting on the bed. He shakily walked over to the stack and his heart almost stopped beating in his chest when he saw the words 'DIVORCE' on the front of the first page and her signature. As he read the letter he believed his heart actually _did _stop. He clenched the letter in his hand and let out a mournful howl that was heard five miles around.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Sesshomaru if you have taken the time to come home you will probably know that I have left. I can no longer deal with being in a loveless marriage and so I am filing for a divorce. I didn't want it to come to this but I will not sit by while you sleep with other females. Sign the papers and we both can move on. But I hope you find happiness ._

_Love Kagome _

_As Sesshomaru read this note his heart broke into pieces. No. It was the only thought going on in his head. How could I have been so stupid? To lose the only one I have ever loved. And for what, a silly fling with some slutty whore. No. _

_As he stood there he felt something slid down his cheek. Is that a tear? Yep the mighty Sesshomaru was crying. One by one the tears fell from his eyes. He fell to the floor feeling completely and utterly pathedic. Than, as if he could no longer contain him self, he howled again. All who heard knew it was a howl of a lost mate and bowed their heads in respect._

_A.N. Yo I adopted this story from Fear not the darkness. Go to her profile to read the first chapter. _


	3. Chapter 3

Five months later

Kagome sat in bed waiting for her friend to come and show her something or another.

"Kags how do I look?" asked her friend Jakotsu. He walked in, in a traditional style kimono, with his hair up, and his arms bare. He looked very much the female he was at heart.

"Fabulous as always." She replied. "Where are you going dressed like that?"

"To the festival of course. And you're coming with me!" Jak exclaimed. He already had an outfit in mind for her to wear. A sexy red kimono with crane sown into it would be perfect.

"What do you mean I'm coming with you. I never agreed to that." Kagome protested.

"Oh but you will because I have to go on a date with Hojo. He has a brother that just got in town so you're coming. End of discussion." Jak said.

"But I don't want to go on a date with Hojo's brother. Is he even straight?"Kagome insisted.

"Just because Hojo is gay does not mean that his brother is." Jakotsu huffed. "That's just a stereotype and mean."

" Do I even have a choice in the matter?" Kagome asked.

"Nope." Jakotsu replied with a smile on his face. "By the way his name is Bankotsu.

A.N. Well what do you think so far?


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru

In the five months that Kagome had left, Sesshomaru had not slept a wink. He also picked up a drinking habit, tries to find her, and cries when he comes up empty. His only solace was the stray puppy he had found one day.

"Bark bark" yapped the puppy, Rin. She was the only thing that gave his life meaning anymore.

"Yes Rin I'm coming." He replied grabbing her food bowl. After Kagome left he contemplated suicide, however little Rin save him in his decision.

_"Ring ring" _went the phone.

"Hello?" he answered

"Sesshomaru where in the hell are you? You said you'd meet me at the park at 7:00 it's 8:00 now you dick. You'd better have a fucking good excuse you bastard." Inuyasha shouted over the phone.

"Little brother why do you insist on yelling all the time?" was Sesshomaru's snide remake.

"Screw you. Where are you now?" asked Inuyasha.

Sighing Sesshomaru looked at his watch and stated, "I'm on my way now I had to feed Rin."

"Keh. Why are you so attached to that stray mutt anyways? And didn't you have a wife you wanted me to find? Hurry your ass up." Inuyasha said plainly.

Twenty minutes later found Sesshomaru at the park.

"Well do you have any news about her?" he questioned

"Yeah I found her. But wait til you hear this." Was inuyasha's only reply.

A.N. Well what do you think? Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Jakotsu's P.O.V.

At the festival Jak and Hojo were holding hands, eating, and laughing. However they had somehow 'lost' Kagome and Bankotsu, "Do you think they're having a good time? Or that they will forgive us?" asked Hojo.

"Of course they are silly. He is your older brother after all." Was Jak's answer.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" asked a jealous Hojo.

"I only meant that he is almost as attractive as you. Besides Kagome needs a good man in her life, especially after that bastard of an ex-husband of hers." quickly replied Jak.

"I suppose you're right about that." Hojo said. "So want to go catch a fish?"

"Yay fishys. Yes yes yes." Was Jak's only reply.

Kagome's P.O.V.

_I am so going to kill Jakotsu and Hojo for this. _Thought Kagome as she and Bankotsu walked down the street looking for said flamboyant gay couple.

"Hey maybe we should get something to eat, since you know we have been walking for a while." suggested a polite Bankotsu.

"Sure I can go for a bite to eat." said Kagome as he led her to a stall.

"What shall it be?" asked the street vendor.

"Vanilla ice cream and a funnel cake for me," said Bankotsu.

"And for your beautiful wife?" continued the vendor, causing Kagome to blush.

Smirking Bankotsu said "She isn't my wife, but she'll have the same. Is that okay Kagome?"

Kagome for her part just blushed and nodded._ Yeah those two are so dead, _was her last thought.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Okay I made a poll on if Kags should get back with Sessho. Please go to my profile and vote.


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru

BEAST TALK

I don't believe it, is what Sesshomaru's thought as he heard Inuyasha explain where Kagome was.

"Hey Sessh did you hear me? I said my friend Kouga saw her at some guys house. Looks like staying with him."

"How long?" Sesshomaru asked.

"About five months. Look Sesshomaru I know you love her, but maybe it's time to let her go." Inuyasha said before he left.

Mate. I want our mate.

I want her back as well, but she is with someone else.

This is all your fault you bastard. You caused us to lose our mate, and for that slut Tsubaki. She is nowhere near as beautiful, smart, or as caring as our mate, and you fuck the whore. You don't deserve Kagome. his beast all but roared at him.

I know all of this.

Than why?

I don't know why. I make a mistake, alright, a big mistake. If I could I'd go back and do it over but I can't, and it just kills me.

Well what are you going to do about it, huh? Are you just going to let some guy take what's ours?

No, no I not. I love Kagome and I'll be damned if some pup takes what's MINE.

Then go find her. And with a nod to himself, Sesshomaru went to find Kagome.

A.N. Well the ball is rolling, who will win our fair maiden's heart. BANK or Sessh. Oh and Inu means Jak's house not Bank's. Bye-bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome

Silence was all that was heard in the house, however that did not last long.

"Kagome please I said I was sorry. What more do you want from me?" said Jakotsu. He was wearing a red muscle shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers, he looked like a manly man. Silence was Kagomes response. "Oh come on I don't see what the big deal is. So I kind of left you two alone, it's not like he rape you or anything." Nothing was said.

Knock knock, went someone at the door. "I'm coming." Yelled Kagome "Look Jakotsu I know you meant well but don't ever do that again. Someone thought I was his wife." Kags said with a blush. Jakotsu went to the door and opened it.

And standing at the door was…..

A.N. I was going to end here, you know, for suspense. But then thought you would kill me.

And at the door was Sesshomaru, standing in all his manly glory.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked Jakotsu. But Sesshomaru just stood there staring at him. "Mister, hello. Is anyone in there?"

"Jak, who's at the door?" Kagome yelled from the front room.

"Don't know. He isn't talking." Jak said. Kagome walked into the hallway only to freeze at the sight of her ex-husband. Sesshomaru just looks at Kagome and then Jakotsu.

"Kagome I would like a word with you. Alone." Sesshomaru said finally.

A.N. Okay tell me what you think. And if you have any ideas as to where this should go that would help. Bye-bye.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. Well I will try to make my chapters longer but no promises.

Sesshomaru

As he walked up the steps to the house Sesshomaru felt like a million ants were crawling in his stomach. _What if she doesn't want me? What if she's happy here? What if she doesn't love me anymore? _All these thoughts and more ran through his mind as he got ready to knock on the door.

_Knock knock_

"I'm coming." He heard Kagome yell trough the door. She sounded slightly mad. _If that bastard upset her I'll kill him._ Sesshomaru thought.

As the door opened it was not Kagome, who he had been expecting, but some guy in a red shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the guy asked. _So this is who she's been living with, the guy that stole my mate__. _Sesshomaru thought angrily. "Mister, hello. Is anyone in there?"

"Jak, who's at the door?" he heard Kagome yell from the front room. "Don't know. He isn't talking." Jak said. Kagome walked into the hallway only to freeze at the sight of her ex-husband. Sesshomaru just looks at Kagome and then Jakotsu.

"Kagome I would like a word with you. Alone." Sesshomaru said finally.

"What are you doing here" said female asked hesitantly. Jakotsu, noticing how scared Kagome looked stepped in.

"Excuse me but who are you and what do you want with Kagome?" he said all tough and manly.

Sesshomaru growled at him and snarled, "None of your business. I need to speak to Kagome not you."

"Well sir you are in my house so unless you want to get kicked out you better start answering my questions." Jak replied now mad. Kagome stepped in before Sesshomaru could cot his head off.

"Jak this is Sesshomaru, my ex-husband." She spoke softly. Sesshomaru flinched at the ex part._ Is she truly over me just like that._ _Well I can't say I blame her but still. I need to get her to forgive me. _Sesshomaru thought determinedly

"Oh so this is the bastard that cheated on you. Well it's your loss. Kagome has a new man who will truly love her. Now leave." Bet you never knew Jak could be so forceful did you.

Sesshomaru growled at him in a way that said '_leave? As if, she's MY mate and I'll kill you' _needless to say Sesshomaru was pissed. "I will leave once I have spoken to Kagome. Kagome?"

Kagome was terrified. _What if he kills Jakotsu? I have to get him to leave. "_Okay I'll go with you."

"No Kags. You don't have to go." Jakotsu said, scared that Sesshomaru would hurt her.

"I'll be fine Jak. Trust me." Kagome said. Sesshomaru watched with jealous eyes as Kagome hugged Jakotsu.

**_Mate. Why is mate hugging another male? Must kill male that touches_**_ **what's ours**. _

_She is not our mate. But soon she will be._

**_That we can agree on. We shall have our mate back._**

A.N. well I tried making it longer. Anyways, what does Sesshomaru want to tell Kagome? Will she get back with him? Is Jakotsu going to be killed? Find out next time. Bye-bye.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome

As Kagome sat on a bench at the park Sesshomaru sat next to her.

"So how have you been lately?" _How have you been lately? Can I be anymore stupid? _Sesshomaru thought.

"Good. And you?" Kagome said politely.

"Not so good, too be honest. Kagome I need you back. I love you and I'm sorry for hurting you. But please, please, I can't go on without you. You are my whole world and I can't see my life without you in it. Please, I'm begging you; please give me another chance, please." Sesshomaru said now down on his knees.

"Sesshomaru I can't, you hurt me too many times. I love you, but I can't be with someone who leaves me alone all night." Kagome said, now in tears, "I need someone who can love me. Someone who I don't have to worry about where he's at if he's not with me. Someone who will put me first, not last."

"And you think that that bastard can? Kagome I love you. I can change, I have changed. I need you. Please, please, please come back to me." Sesshomaru was also in tears as he held her close to him, "Please my love. I truly have changed. Trust me."

Kagome cried into his shirt. _I want to trust him. I want to love him again, but can I take that risk? Can I live if he breaks my heart again?_

The answer was simple; no she couldn't. No matter how much she wanted to trust him, she just couldn't. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru but I just can't. Good bye." And with that Kagome left him standing there.

Time Skip: At Jak's House

Kagome walked into the house, tears still streaming down her face._ That was so hard. I love him, but I can't trust him. _Kagome thought as she walked into the living room.

"Kagome where's your ex?" Jakotsu asked staring at the T.V.

"I don't know. I left him at the park." She responded, "Why?"

"Cause I think this is him on the roof of a building about to jump." He said. Kagome jumps over the couch, grabs the remote, and turns the T.V. up; nearly killing Jakotsu in the process.

"We are here in downtown Tokyo where a man identified as Sesshomaru Tisho is about to jump off a new construction site. Officials do not know what has driven this man to attempt to jump, however they are working on getting him down, hopefully soon." The reporter announced.

Kagome froze with panic and fear in her heart. _Oh no. What the hell is he thinking. This can't be because I said no can it? Maybe he really meant it when he said he couldn't live without me. What do I do? _Kagome thought.

A.N. Well how is it. Tell me.


	11. Chapter 11

Sesshomaru

_I can't believe it. She doesn't want me. She walked away from me. Did I truly ruin the one good thing I had going in life? _

**_Mate. I want our mate._**

_As do I but she has made it clear. We have hurt her too much. She may be forgiving but no one is that forgiving. _

**_This is all your fault. Your fault mate does not want us, all because you felt like sleeping around. I hate you._**

_Don't you think I know that? I know that it's my fault. And you have every right to hate me, _**I**_ hate me right now. Gods how I wish I could take it back, but I can't no matter how much I want to, I can't._

As Sesshomaru watched Kagome walk away he felt empty inside. It was the feeling of having no hope. He started walking in the other direction, away from his lost love. As he walked he thought of Kagome, their past, and his future.

_Who am I kidding? I have no future without Kagome. _

**_One cannot live without their heart. Our mate was and still is our heart. We cannot live without her. To try will only be torture._**

Sesshomaru couldn't help but to agree with his beast. Kagome was his heart. And as much as it hurt him to admit it, he knew he did not deserve another chance with her. He walked and walked until he came to a liquor store and went inside. He got some whiskey and vodka and left.

**_Are you going to drink yourself to death? Cause if so than at least let me kill the bastard that has our mate first._**

_No she is happy with him. I will not cause her anymore pain._

**_Fine. Then are you ready to die?_**

_Yes I am. Let's go do it._

Sesshomaru went to a construction site and flew to the tallest pillar. He drunk the vodka first, very fast. Then he slowed down on the whiskey, savoring the taste and flavor. As he looked down he saw many people below staring and pointing at him. Then he saw the news van and knew they thought he was going to jump.

_I wonder if Kagome has seen this yet. _He thought absentmindedly. He could just imagine her running to the site to try and save him. _Sadly that won't happen. She's happy now._

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" _that proves I'm going crazy. I can even hear her voice. "_Sesshomaru don't jump!" _that is her voice, but where? _Sesshomaru looked down again and saw her instantly. She was running at top speed towards him.

"Sesshomaru please don't jump!" Kagome yelled at he could now make them out anymore, for he was so distracted by the thought that she had come.

_No, she is just feeling guilty. It is not out of love. _And with that last thought he jumped off the pillar one word on his lips: "Kagome."

A.N. Well tell me what you think. And please don't hate me.


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome

As Kagome ran towards the building she could only think of all the good times her and Sesshomaru had together. Even though he cheated all that didn't matter at the moment. The only thing that mattered was that she loved him and hoped she wasn't to late to tell him.

When she got near the building she screamed, "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" he didn't seem to have heard her so she continued to yell._ "_Sesshomaru don't jump!"_God help me. _She saw Sesshomaru look down and she knew he saw her instantly. She ran at top speed towards him. "Sesshomaru please don't jump!" Kagome yelled at him. However it was too late, just as she got to the base of the building he jumped.

"No!" Kagome screamed as she watched him plummet to his almost certain demise.

Sesshomaru

As he fell down he saw tears streaming down Kagome's face. _Maybe she does care._ He thought as he neared the ground. He did a back flip and landed in a crouched position. A hush came over the crowed and then.

"HOORAY" the crowd went wild.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome still had tears in her eyes. "You you you,"

"Kagome it's" Sesshomaru started but Kagome interrupted him.

"Sesshomaru you idiot!" she yelled in his very sensitive ears. "What are you, stupid?! Do you have any idea how worried I was, moron?!"

Sesshomaru for his part had a small smile on his face._ So she does care. Thank the gods._ He was so happy by this thought that he reached out, grabbed Kagome, and kissed her. When he went to pull away, she pulled him back in to continue.

Cat calls and whistles were heard throughout the crowd. When the pair finally pulled apart for air, and noticed the crowd, Kagome blushed and ducked in Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru just smirked. Finally he had his mate where she belonged.

A.N. Well sorry for missing a week. Tell me what you think.


End file.
